Dollhouse
by Aldecaalfi
Summary: Perla decide practicar un poco con su espada, pero las dudas y los recuerdos empiezan a emerger. Advertencias dentro. One-Shot


**P** erla gimió internamente mientras daba otra elegante vuelta y elevaba su espada de forma majestuosa.

Llevaba varias horas haciendo lo mismo, una y otra vez giraba, saltaba, atacaba o se inclinaba, siempre tratando de ganarle a un rival imaginario.

Ella en verdad trataba de concentrarse, no podía debía perder su concentración, no debía, su estilo de pelea estaba codificado, necesitaba que su cuerpo trabajara en perfecta armonía y eso incluía también a su cerebro.

Y ahí era dónde radicaba la raíz del problema.

A simple vista parecía que todo se había arreglado entre Garnet y ella, eso era lo que creía Steven e incluso era probable que Amatista lo creyera también.

Pero eso estaba un poco alejado de la realidad.

Sí, era cierto que Garnet le había disculpado finalmente y sí, también era cierto que ella había dejado salir varias preocupaciones que había tenido desde hacía tiempo.

Pero lo que nadie parecía darse cuenta era de que esa era solo una minúscula gota en un mar lleno de dudas e inseguridades.

Volvió de forma repentina a la realidad cuando falló al hacer una Balestra, haciendo mal el paso y provocando que resbalara al tiempo en que lanzaba su espada al aire, para poco después tener que evitar poco después la punta de esta que había caído con el mango hacia arriba, casi clavándosele en el pecho.

-Eso estuvo cerca.-Murmuró con molestia mientras se levantaba y agarraba su espada.-No quiero tener que volver a regenerarme en el corto plazo, además sería muy vergonzoso si alguien entrara y me viera en esa posición.

No es que le molestara que encontraran su gema mientras ella se regeneraba, eso había pasado miles de veces, lo que le molestaba o preocupaba es que se dieran cuenta cuál era la causa por la que se había obligado a regenerarse, eso sería lo vergonzoso.

Guardo su espada en su gema y se sentó cruzando las piernas y cerrando con tranquilidad sus ojos mientras descansaba sus manos en sus rodillas, como si estuviera meditando.

Y hundiéndose de nuevo en el enorme mar de pensamientos y preocupaciones comenzó a pensar en lo que había pasado, acerca del error que había hecho y como había afectado al equipo, Amatista y Steven nunca debieron ser arrastrados al conflicto.

Sí, Amatista le había hundido revelando su plan, pero al fin y al cabo había salido en su defensa y que no era su culpa, además, no importa lo que ella hiciera le seguiría queriendo, de alguna forma había sido bueno que revelara lo que ella había estado haciendo, quizás en un descuido suyo la señal de Peridot pudo llegar al Homeworld, y en esos momentos era lo que menos necesitaban.

Y Steven no tenía nada, absolutamente nada de culpa, él era solo un niño, lo que menos quería era causarle dolor pero al final había acabado haciéndoselo, sabía que trataba de ser fuerte frente a ellas, no era el único, todos trataban de ser fuerte para los demás.

A pesar de su edad él había demostrado ser bastante sabio en múltiples ocasiones, sonrió mientras recordaba su conversación de hacía unos días.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _-Hola Perla... ¿Perla?_

 _La mencionada estaba sentada en el sofá, pensando en lo que había provocado tan solo unos días atrás cuando escuchó su nombre, sobresaltada volteó hacia la puerta para encontrarse con la mirada de Steven, se preocupado, pensó en que quizás estaba preocupado por el conflicto, pero sus ojos le decían que en realidad estaba preocupado por ella así que decidió dejarlo de lado y seguir una conversación normal con él._

 _-Steven, volviste._

 _-Sí.-Respondió el niño mientras caminaba para sentarse al lado de la gema.-El negocio del entretenimiento es duró.-Comentó mientras veía un montón de hojas engrapadas que sostenía entre sus manos._

 _Perla naturalmente al ver el ceño ligeramente triste del niño decidió dejar de lado sus preocupaciones y centrarse en él._

 _-¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?_

 _Steven volteó para verla mientras levantaba las manos en señas de... de... Bueno, no estaba segura, pero el niño volteó a verla._

 _-No, a menos que puedas hacer interesante a William Dewey._

 _Bien, esto era interesante, ¿Cómo es que un niño que tenía como 10 años conocía sobre un personaje (y gran amigo) que había vivido hacía 200 años?_

 _-¿Cómo es que conoces a William Dewey?_

 _-¡Yo seré él en esta obra!-Respondió Steven emocionado_

 _Una obra, bueno, ahora tenía sentido._

 _-¡Pero es muy aburrido! Es perfecto y nunca cometes errores._

 _Perfecto... esa palabra la perseguía a todos lados, Perla suspiró con tristeza._

 _-Desearía poder decir lo mismo de mí.-Dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz._

 _-Sí, pero nadie es así.-Dijo Steven mientras trataba de darle inconscientemente apoyo, además de indicar lo que estaba mal con la obra.-¡Todos hacen las cosas mal , y tienen que seguir y es difícil, lo que es bueno, porque nunca dejas de intentarlo!_

 _Perla sonrió al escuchar esas palabras tan sabias, Steven tenía razón, todos hacían errores, aunque lamentablemente ese pensamiento no era capaz de quitar la culpabilidad ni el remordimiento que sentía en su corazón._

 _-¿Cuándo te volviste tan inteligente?-Bajó la cabeza, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro._

 _Después de esa conversación prosiguió a revisar la obra y bueno, arreglarla, o prácticamente reescribirla toda, bien esa obra podía hacerse pasar como una obra de total ciencia ficción._

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

 **P** erfección... esa palabra era horrible y de acuerdo a Perla que no debería de existir, nadie ni nada era perfecto, no siquiera las gemas y mucho menos ella.

Si lo fuera, nunca habría cometido errores que le costaran al equipo, no se habría puesto celosa de Greg (Bueno, eso era imposible de saber) y nunca habría llamado Rose a Steven, un desliz de lengua que el resto de las gemas catalogaba como algo común en ella.

Amatista le había llamado algunas veces "perfecta", generalmente cuando estaba irritada o se encontraba enojada con ella, aunque muy pocas veces lo había hecho para burlarse de ella, pero fuese cual fuese el contexto en el que lo dijera era bastante hiriente que creyera eso, y que Steven lo creyera hasta cierto punto.

Una vez, cuando él era más joven le había dicho que cuando fuese grande quería ser perfecto, tal como Perla.

Internamente esas palabras le habían roto el corazón.

La razón: le recordaba a su pasado, antes de que Rose le rescatara.

Era bien sabido en el Homeworld que las perlas eran las gemas más fáciles de crear y las más comunes, esa era la razón por la que se usaban como servidumbre.

Eran hechas casi como robots, todas programadas de igual forma, con la misma información en su gema.

Eran capaces de regenerarse algo común para cualquier gema, pero tenían estrictamente prohibido usar o invocar cualquier arma, también tenían prohibido hablar o comentar acerca de algún tema excepto cuando su "amo" le pedían algún comentario, los cual era casi nulo, aunque tenían libre albedrío para elegir su forma "física".

Las gemas eran admiradas por ser perfectas, aunque de vez en cuándo debido al proceso en cómo eran fabricadas unas cuántas podían tener un "defecto de fábrica" por así llamarlo, la mayor parte del tiempo era detectadas antes de que pudieran ser comercializadas, vendidas, etc y sus gemas eran destruidas completamente, pero en muy contadas ocasiones las Perlas defectuosas pasaban desapercibidas y eran capaces de salir de la fábrica, lamentablemente la mayoría de ellas eran descubiertas rápidamente por sus "amos" y eran destruidas.

Pero siempre, siempre había excepciones.

Y por supuesto en estos casos no faltaban dueños que decidieran que la vida de esa joya era más importante que la perfección y las conservaban y trataban como a cualquier otra gema.

Pero por supuesto también estaban las contrapartes de estos dueños, existían los amos que les trataban peor que el promedio y cuándo encontraban una perla defectuosa les azotaban o maltrataban físicamente, prácticamente hasta el punto en el que todos los días tenían que regenerarse debido a las lesiones que estos les proporcionaban, además de que generalmente les daban un tiempo máximo para regenerarse, minutos u horas, todo dependía de la gema.

Lamentablemente a Perla le tocó uno de esos amos y lo recordaba muy bien.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _-Perla, trata de ser.-Una gema de color crema que estaba junto a ella, sosteniendo una bandeja de vidrio con varias armas en él. Ella tenía una perla color crema perfectamente redonda en su rostro, rodeado por un anillo de bronce. Llevaba una falda de color crema rosada que le llegaba a las rodillas, y un leotardo de color crema royal. Su cabello era de color crema cenia y tenía picos y con par de mechones al lado de su cara._

 _-Perdóname Crema.-Respondió ella con voz temblorosa mientras recogía los objetos de valor que había tirado, varias reliquias familiares de su amo, con cuidado trató de limpiarlas, tratando de no dejar algún indicio de su descuido._

 _Perla mostraba una apariencia joven al igual que le resto de la servidumbre, su traje consistía en un leotardo de color blanco y una falda de color grisa claro, su peinado en picos apuntaba hacia adelante y arriba mientras que su gema en la frente también se encontraba rodeada por un aro de color dorado._

 _-No te disculpes.-Una gema parecida a Crema apareció caminando desde atrás con utensilios de limpieza.-Solo obedece o te meterás en problemas._

 _La gema llevaba un atuendo parecido al de Crema, solo que con tonalidades grisáceas, su cabello se asemejaba a una llama de color negro, su gema, una perfecta Perla Mística Negra en su frente, al igual que el resto estaba rodeada por un aro plateado._

 _-No seas tan fría, Negra.-Respondió con voz suave Perla mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro derecho de su compañero._

 _-Sí, perdón por eso.-Bufó Negra con molestia.-Pero odio este lugar._

 _-No tenemos opción, somos sirviente.-Murmuró Perla, bajando la cabeza._

 _-Nosotros saldremos un día, seremos libres, yo lo sé.-Habló con convicción._

 _-Saldremos de este lugar.-Crema guiñó un ojo.-Te lo prometo._

 _Mística sonrió de vuelta y Perla sonrió también. Eran su familia._

 _El momento se rompió cuándo se escucharon varios pasos que provenían desde el pasillo detrás de ellos, los tres se apresuraron a volver a sus tareas, Negra comenzó a limpiar frenéticamente,_ _Crema prácticamente corrió al cuarto de armas y Perla trató de acomodar correctamente las reliquias._

 _Su amo apareció._

 _Era Diamante Blanco, su piel era blanca, su atuendo similar al de un militar de color azul claro que terminaba en botas y una gran chaqueta adornada con un símbolo de su casta diamante en la unión del cuello con forma de "V", junto con un despeinado cabello que terminaba en puntas._

 _Ignoró por completo a Perla Negra que prácticamente se había desplazado a otra sala, mientras trataba de limpiar lo más rápido posible, se posicionó detrás de Perla, para supervisar la acomodación de sus preciadas reliquias._

 _Lamentablemente para Perla el nerviosismo y la angustia le inundó y terminó tirando una muy preciada reliquia que se rompió en varios pedazos._

 _Perla se paralizó al sentir una mano firme en su hombro y gimió internamente, ella ya sabía lo que venía._

 _Sin que ninguno dijera nada Perla fue dirigida hacia una habitación privada._

 _Cuando ella se regeneró se enteró por parte de sus amigos que su amo iba a tratar de venderla y que de hecho había encontrado a un potencial comprador de nombre "Rose Quartz"._

 _Perla pensó que eso era raro, probablemente su diamante tenía uno de sus momentos de piedad, ya que generalmente mandaba a destrozar de inmediato a los defectos._

 _A pesar del dolor que sentía aún después regenerarse y sus propios gritos que resonaban en sus tímpanos un rayo de esperanza iluminó su corazón, quizás, esta vez ella podría ser libre._

 _Fin Flasback_

* * *

 **A** brió los ojos mientras dejaba que ríos de cálidas lágrimas de deslizaran por su pálido rostro, llorando ante el recuerdo, había tenido suerte de que Rose no se fijara en sus defectos y que fuese la gema más benevolente de toda la galaxia.

Bien pudo haber sido destruida o le pudo haber tocado una amo igual o peor, pero ese día ganó una amiga y una familia.

De vez en cuando se preguntaba que les habría pasado a sus amigos.

¿Les habrían destruido por ser defectuosos? ¿Les habrían reprogramado de alguna forma para ser verdaderos robots? ¿Le guardarían rencor por su oportunidad de ser libre?

Ella sabía que iba a ser casi imposible responder esas preguntas, si era difícil cuándo fue vendida a Rose fue prácticamente imposible cuándo decidió ir a la guerra contra Homeworld.

Pasó una mano por su mejilla limpiándose una lágrima solitaria.

Respecto a lo de Garnet y ella sabía que nunca se podría curar por completo esa relación, siempre habría una cicatriz debido a sus acciones.

Ella no era perfecta y desde luego no era un robot, pero sentía que a veces el resto lo olvidaba, con sus comentarios que resultaban hirientes.

Ella desearía serlo, desearía ser como cualquier otra Perla, así, no sentiría nada.

Pero se le habían dado muchas oportunidades para vivir con su defecto y no iba a desaprovecharlos.

Se levantó tranquilamente, respirando lentamente para tratar de calmar sus agitadas emociones y volver a embotellarlas durante un tiempo

Decidió volver a ser de plástico todo el tiempo que resistiera su mente y corazón, poniendo su cara de muñeca calmada y sonriente.

Quizás no era un robot, pero podía tratar de serlo.

Al fin y al cabo, en su mente siempre estaría viviendo en esa casa de muñecas.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, Cream Pearl y Mystic Black Pearl son dos de mis gemsonas junto con otra de que es una Heliotrope/Bloodstone.**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas y comentarios, de igual forma si encuentran algún error ortográfico les pido que me den aviso.**


End file.
